


What's in a Name

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Maybe a little cracky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s a lovely old English myth that if someone who truely loved and trusted the werewolf called it by name that it would turn back to human."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://hedwighood.tumblr.com/post/132495645425/peoplemask-larissafae-whatamievensaying

The creature crept closer, low on its belly, licking its chops. The woman in the bed snored lightly, unaware of the dark peril slinking toward her.

A growl of feral joy escaped its maw as it leapt into the air.

In a flash the old woman had rolled away, scant inches from its snapping jaws. She swept the giant wolf’s legs out from under it, leaving it sprawled in its back. It pawed the air briefly with an undignified broken howl.

Having leapt to her feet as the wolf struggled, the old woman backed away. She reached her shotgun easily before instinct gave way to recognition.

She heaved an exasperated sigh and threw down the weapon. “Ruby Lucas!” She exclaimed, in a tone that conveyed no fear. The creature looked up, its wild eyes focusing in on her face in the dark. "Red,“ Granny added, extending her hand toward her granddaughter.

The wolf on her bed whimpered and wriggled as its body twisted back into human form. As the transformation ended, Ruby grasped at the bedraggled bedclothes to cover her nakedness.

"Granny?” She gasped, her mouth still watering from the prospect of a fresh kill. She blinked as the world clicked into place and fell back against her grandmother’s down pillows.

Granny Lucas’ lips pressed into a thin line. “Forgot your cloak again, did you?” 

Ruby looked up sheepishly through her long dark hair and nodded. “It’s at the dry cleaners. I… I thought I had one more night.” She offered an apologetic smile. “Oops?”

Granny shook her head and huffed. “Thank goodness I remembered to padlock the front door.” She padded back over to the bed on bare feet, muttering, “I swear, child. Forget your own head if it wasn’t attached…”

Ruby stood, wrapping the shredded blanket around herself. “I’m sorry, Granny. I’ll pick up new sheets tomorrow. Promise.”

“And?”Granny looked at her peevishly.

“And… clean up any… messes I might have made.” Ruby supplied.

“And?” Granny prompted once more.

Ruby made an impatient noise. “And, I dunno… Pick up an extra shift at the diner unpaid? What else to you want? I did say I was sorry. I’d never… You know I’m trying….” Her face fell despite her bravado.

Granny softened. “I know, love. I know you are. You should be fine for tonight, anyway. Just stay indoors.”

Ruby nodded, embracing her Granny with the arm not holding the sheet around herself. “I will. G'night, Granny.”

“Good night. Get some sleep. You’ll need it for that extra shift, tomorrow.” Granny settled back into her tattered bed.

Ruby stopped halfway to the door. “But, I’m already working all day…”

“Yes. And now you’re opening, too. One of us ought to get her beauty rest. Lord knows I need it more than you do.”

Ruby’s mouth twisted but she accepted her fate with just an inward groan. “Fine.”

“Good girl. And Ruby?” Granny’s voice was already get slow and rough with sleep.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t forget to pick up your damn cloak.”


End file.
